


Dominating Potions

by TheSlightlyEvilPooka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magical sex toy, Written before Half-Blood Prince was published, sexual use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlightlyEvilPooka/pseuds/TheSlightlyEvilPooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Professor Snape is looking for something special. With his background, and his desires, it is not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Away to get his attention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

As the owls flew into the great hall Professor Severus Snape was surprised at how many flew to the teacher’s table. As the envelopes dropped on to the table in front of him and spilled into his lap he cursed himself for not using a different address. But how was he supposed to know that one little ad in The Daily Prophet would get this many responses. Under the gaze of students and teachers he gathered the letters and with careful dignity made his way toward the dungeons and the privacy of his room. 

Entering his rooms he cast the locking charms absentmindedly. Looking down at the stack of envelopes he decided that he would wait to open them until he was more comfortable. He walked into his bedroom to his bed and scattered them over it. Backing away he reached for his bath robe and towel then went into the shower. Knowing the value of anticipation and knowing what kind of responses he hoped were waiting for him on his bed, he lingered in the hot water, letting his imagination work on what the women who wrote those missives would insist on doing to him. As he relaxed under the water he reflected that it was a good thing it was Friday night. He was looking forward to spending the weekend evaluating the wonderful responses he was sure were waiting for him.

An hour later his hopes were greatly deflated, along with another part of him. He had opened and read most of the responses to his ad. Nine were from men. Although he didn’t mind a man if that was what his mistress insisted he have once in a while, he was not looking for a man. Severus didn’t know what those men were thinking. He had clearly stated that he was looking for a woman. Although the others were from dominate women he didn’t think they were the kind of dominatrix he was looking for. There was not anything he could pinpoint as to why but they didn’t catch his attention. He set one aside for further consideration knowing that if he did meet up with her it would probably be for a single night. He was really hoping for something more long term. Now that Voldemort was gone he felt freer than he had felt in years, and wanted to share himself with someone special.

With a deep sigh and without hope he broke the seal on the last envelope. As he started reading he was impressed. This letter was by far the best written response he could have hoped for. She admitted that she had never played the dominant but had experience as the submissive. Snape knew from his own experience that subs often made better doms. This woman was the only to respond with an interest in possibly trading back and forth from dom to sub. Although he had not suggested this in his ad it was a possibility that intrigued him. This could become a good relationship. She also expressed that she wanted to communicate before meeting to establish a report, safe words (this was especially important to him considering the role playing that he favored), rules, and to make sure that their likes and dislikes were similar enough to make the games fun for both of them. She suggested a contract to layout basic boundaries even if they just met for one time.

Her take it or leave it attitude on her lack of dom experience made him feel for some reason that she would be good. The way she described what she was interested in turned him on. Obviously she had enough experience as a sub to know what she wanted as a dom. She had a flare for painting a picture with words. She had spent a full page describing a scene that had his eyes glazing. Just as she had gotten to the interesting part she had broken off and suggested that he send a response back if he was interested. That was certainly a way to get his attention.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What happens when they recognize each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

It was Friday evening and Professor Severus Snape could hardly wait for dinner to be over. After almost two months of almost daily letters, he was going to finally meet Mistress Dora. They had agreed not to exchange real names yet. This was a definite no-strings-attached date. It didn’t matter that her letters turned him on so much that he was in real danger of growing hair where it didn’t belong, going blind, or both. If there was no physical chemistry then they would not move into the bed room of the motel room he had rented. On the other hand if there was as much physical chemistry as the letters implied then they might not make it to the bed room either. 

These thoughts made him even more aware of what he wore under his robes. As instructed he had dressed in the tight leather tap pants she had sent. When he had opened the package a few days ago he had been pleasantly surprised at the contents. The plain black strap of the cock ring contrasted with the gold buckle and lead ring attached to it. He had put it on this morning before his morning erection had gone down, thereby ensuring that he was left in need. He had fluctuated between aroused and annoyed all day. Luckily he had several classes of Gryffindors, though they probably didn’t feel lucky having lost over 50 points in his classes.

Her instructions that he wear the tap pants and cock ring all day had been tempered with her permission to wear them under whatever he felt he needed to wear to work.(they had wordless agreed not to discuss what either of them did for a living yet). This permission showed a willingness on her part to make him uncomfortable yet not humiliate him in public. The contract they had both signed the week before had included an agreement that public humiliation, among other things would never be used, or demanded. She however was defiantly going to make sure he was willing to obey her. There had been a spell on the leather that would let her know when she saw it how long he had been wearing it. He had toyed with the idea of waiting until after dinner to put it on just to see what her punishment for disobeying her would be. He had decided that she might see that not as a test but as a sign of reluctance on his part and he wanted her to understand that he was very willing. Punishment could be earned later with a hesitation or misdeed.

He just barely managed to hold back a groan as that thought tightened the leather even more. He shifted trying to ease the discomfort but that only caused the butt-plug he had inserted before coming up to dinner, to push in further. Another “gift” from her, she had suggested that he could wear it or bring it with him. He had decided to do both. He checked the time and decided he had picked at his dinner long enough, rose and exited the Great Hall. He didn’t need anything from his rooms so he left the castle and started the long uncomfortable walk to Hogsmead.

This was going to be a good weekend.

********

“Mistress Dora” as she had dubbed herself paced. It was a habit she rarely indulged. This was the most frightened and the most excited she had ever been. Even when she played the submissive she was not frightened. But then as the sub she didn’t have to worry about hurting the other person. She had only had two masters and both had been men she knew she could trust before the sexual relationship had formed. The first had spent over a year communicating with her until she was comfortable enough to try a few games. The second had earned her trust long before she even though to join him and his other submissive in playing. They had both warned her to be careful in the future about choosing a master that she could trust. That was why she had spent a month writing to this man and another month drafting a contract. Although she had done everything she could think of to let him know that she could be trusted, she had been pleasantly surprised when he had signed and returned the contract without any modifications.

Everything she had learned from her first master she had used. Even the “safe words” that she used where his. Simple and easy to remember: “yellow” means stop what you are doing and try something else, “red” means STOP, step out of character, get dressed, we have to talk NOW. With good communication neither would have to be used. She had also never had to use red and she hoped that she would never have to hear it. 

She looked at the clock over the mantel. “Oh dear” she had less than an hour to finish getting dressed. She had come to the motel early so that she could prepare the rooms with a feeling that tonight was “the night”. 

Going to the bedroom she opened the suitcase she had brought. Stripping out of her robes she grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. Using a few quick cleansing spells she kept the shower short. She quickly dried her body and hair then cast a simple charm to turn her honey brown hair red and black streaked. Then she tamed its natural curls into a tight twist at her nape. 

Walking naked to the case on the bed she lifted the corset she had ordered the week before. Slipping her arms through the straps she cast a spell that pulled the red ribbons tightly through the black leather. Looking at her reflection in the mirrored wall beside the bed she decided that it looked and felt as if her heart, lungs, spleen, and stomach were all shoved up to her shoulders. She didn’t have a chest she had a shelf. 

Next came the panties. The finest spider silk she had ever seen they were the same shade of red as the ribbons holding the corset together and the same color as the red streaks in her hair. The thigh high boots were laced with the same color. The red and black theme was carried on in the make-up she wore. Red lipstick and fingernails, thick black lip and eye liner, and the black leather half mask that she magical secured onto the upper half of her face was trimmed in red spider silk. The final items she donned were the opera length. Black, fingerless, leather gloves again laced with red ribbons.

Each step of this transformation made her feel more the part. As she closed the suit case and slid it under the bed she realized that her fear was lessening. Walking around the room she checked the holding spells on the giant wooden X at the foot of the bed to be sure it was secure, and adjusted the leather restraints so that they hung at just the right angle. She had no sooner walked to the door between the bedroom and the sitting room than there came a soft, almost timid knock at the door. “Show time” she thought as she picked up the red and black riding crop off a chair and walked slowly across the floor, her 5 inch stiletto heels clicking loudly enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

This was a start of a good week end.

********

Before knocking on the door Snape cast a disrobing spell and suddenly he was wearing nothing under his cloak but the items Mistress Dora had given him. His clothes and shoes were tucked away in a pocket. After knocking he heard her heels tapping across the floor. The sound stopped when she was about half way across the room. His heart started beating faster, then the door was opened by magic. 

There standing in the middle of a candle lit room was a vision in black and red. He thought briefly of the points he had taken from Gryffindor and wondered if it was poetic justice that he would be punished for it tonight by a mistress in Gryffindor colors. He made a decision in that moment that this was who and what he wanted...no needed. He stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. Reaching up he unclasped his cloak and drew off the hood. Letting the cloak slide to the floor (oh how he hoped that she would punish him for being a slob) he dropped to his knees and crawled across the hard floor to her feet. Leaning down he kissed the tip of each boot before raising his eyes to her face. Lust filled his eyes and his voice as he dared to address her directly “Mistress Dora, I am yours to command.” 

She seemed to hesitate then turned and walked away. Not to the bed room but around the sitting room. One full circle then another her eyes darting from him to the walls then back. ‘She is nervous’ He thought. ‘This is her first time dom’ he reminded himself. Maybe she wanted to talk first, maybe he was not what she expected, or maybe the physical chemistry was not there for her. He opened his mouth to speak when she spoke first. The words he heard made the leather cock ring tighten more than he thought possible.

“You are experienced? And yet in less than five seconds you have managed to make seven punishable mistakes?” Her voice was thready and full of air. “You walk in without being invited. You disrobe without being told. You drop you cloak on the floor. You approach me without permission. You stare at me without permission. You touch me without permission. And you speak without permission.” Each sentence was punctuated by her slapping that sexy crop against her boots with an erotic clap.

Professor Severus Snape, the terror of Hogwarts, possibly the most feared teacher the school had seen since Salazar Slytherin himself, a deatheater in the service of Voldemort, cowered at the feet of this small woman in excitement. 

Oh yeah. This was going to be a wonderful weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Mistress Dora? hmmmm I wonder. DUH like all of you don't already know. LOL Please comment. It will make me feel better.


	3. In Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

Hermione Granger was shaking in her boots. When the door had opened she had been hit with a sharp spark of pure lust. The man standing there was beautiful. Then he had stepped into the room, closed the door and dropped his cloak. Her heart almost leapt out of her mouth as she recognized him. PROFESSOR SNAPE?!?! She stood still in shock. 

This was not good. She could be expelled. He could get fired. She was his student, for Merlin’s sake. He was her teacher. Oh lord she had to leave. She barely noticed his actions as he crawled across the floor. The sound of his voice propelled her into action. She turned to get her bag then changed her mind and started for the door. Forget the bag she needed to escape.

Without conscious thought her eyes kept going back to him as she circled the room. Look at that ass. Her mind was telling her that no one would have to know. Even he didn’t know. “But I know”, she thought. But classes end next week. Then he won’t be your teacher anymore. “But he is now” Her body was torn between wanting to run and wanting him. Her mind was racing in several different directions. It briefly occurred to her that he could have worn a mask as she had and this would not be an issue. As she circled him again, he licked his lips and looked as if he were going to speak. She made a decision.

She was enough of an adult to know what she wanted. She was of a legal age in the wizarding world. He didn’t know who she was. This meant that no one would know what they were doing. She only had one more class with him before she left Hogwarts. This could be fun. Looking at the picture he made cowering there on the floor she decided that it would definitely be fun. She spoke before he could.

“You are experienced? And yet in less than five seconds you have managed to make seven punishable mistakes?” Wow. Despite all the thoughts in her head she had noticed that? “You walk in without being invited. You disrobe without being told. You drop you cloak on the floor. You approach me without permission. You stare at me without permission. You touch me without permission. And you speak without permission.” She counted off each transgression with a slap of her crop against her boot. The slight sting through the leather helped bring her back into character. She came to a stop in front of him.

This could still be a good weekend.

********

“Stand up.” She ordered quietly.

Snape rose to his feet, carefully keeping his eyes on the toes of her boots. Such a lovely pair of boots. He liked leather, he had told her, and she had obviously dressed to please him. All that soft leather creaked with every move she made, with every breath she made.

“Unzip.” Her voice was little more than a caressing breath.

Without pause and thinking only to please her he asked. “Which one, Mistress Dora?” the tap pants were held together by two zippers one up the front one up the back. A design he had not seen before.

The crop in her hand sang as she sent it cracking hard directly onto the plug he wore. 

“I don’t like repeating myself” again the crop sang this time connection a few inches to the side. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Again it connected on the other side. “Just do it.”

She had not yet punished him for the “mistakes” he had made when he entered. Yet this had not been an intentional mistake and she had struck him three times. Hard. He could hardly wait to find out what she would do about his defiance earlier.

This was a good weekend. And it had just started

********

Hermione watched as he reached between his legs and pulled the back zipper up. The tight leather pulled the zipper apart and exposed the end of the plug he had worn. It pleased her that he had worn it. It also turned her on. The thought of what she would do to that smooth white ass made her slick with desire.

With his other hand he reached down again and pulled the front zipper up. As the leather separated his cock bounced free. The only sounds in the room were the rasping of their breathing, the creak of her leather and the tiny click of the gold lead ring hitting the buckle on his cock ring. 

Hermione had to move. If she didn’t she would fall at knees and beg him to be her master. She started to circle him and lecture herself silently. You are Mistress Dora. This is your slave. He is here for your pleasure. But it would please me to serve him. But it will please you more to have him serve you. Just look at that ass. A little white, I think it needs a little color. Yes that is the way to think. And that cock...wait a minute if I am the mistress I can do whatever I want with it. Yes, and have him do whatever I want. Hmmmm...and make him wait for release the way I have had to wait. 

What a picture this made. A finely sculpted man was standing there. Long black hair that looked silky hanging down framing a suitably meek face. Wait a minute...Snape? meek? With silky hair? Her hand reached out to slide down the back of his head. Yes silky not greasy at all. It was heavy and thick. It must be the steam from potions that make is look greasy during class. 

Her hand continued sliding down, off his hair and onto his back her long red fingernails slid down his back and she saw him shiver in reaction. Was he ticklish? She would find out later. Right now she wanted the pants gone. She let her hand continue to slide until she reached the pull of the zipper in back. With a quick tug it unfastened and the leather slid apart. 

The pants slid a few inches. Using the crop Hermione pushed the leather apart to expose both cheeks. She then she slid the crop down the crevice between them to the plug. Pushing just enough to be sure it was lodged firmly in place then stepped back to begin her perusal of his body again.

Coming around in front of him she looked at him fully. She was his Mistress, she reminded herself. She could do anything she wanted. Feeling free for almost the first time in her sexual life she began to explore. Using her crop she pulled the front of his shorts free and watched as they slithered down his legs. Hermione was getting more excited with every move she made. 

She circled his nipples with the crop and watched as they tightened and hers tightened in response. Using the crop again, she pushed the pouch under his cock and watched as it started swinging. Looking up at his face she made the final decision, and turned to walk to the bedroom. Stopping a couple of steps away she issued an order.

“Put your things away, lock the door.” She said waving to the wardrobe in the corner. “And wait here.” Then went to into the bedroom.

********

As Mistress Dora disappeared into the bedroom Snape began moving. Stepping out of the two pieces of his pants he picked them up. Having her undress him without truly touching him had almost sent him over the edge. She was the most sensual creature he had ever met. He turned and picked up his cloak. Shoving the pants into a pocket he retrieved his wand and hung the cloak in the wardrobe. 

Turning to the door he cast a simple locking spell. Then remembering the sound of her boots through the door he cast a silencing spell on the rooms. After returning his wand to its pocket in his cloak he moved silently back to the middle of the room to await his Mistress. 

Snape wondered what she was doing that was taking so long. Maybe she had changed her mind. Maybe she was unsure of herself. Looking down at himself he smiled. She shouldn’t be, there was proof enough that she was perfect for him. Then he frowned, looking again. But what if he was not what she wanted. He had scars. No one who served Voldemort was unmarked.

He turned his arm to check that the charm still hid the dark mark, fully visible since the dark lord’s rebirth, it had not fully faded after his defeat. If things progressed as he hoped he would have to tell her. He would tell her all of it. How he had discovered his pleasure of pain. How he had discovered the difference between having pain inflicted in anger and the sensual pain play of rough sex. How he came to be in the service of the Dark Lord. How he had come to be a spy. His discovery that even outside of the deatheaters social circle there was a sub-culture that accepted consensual, perversion and pain for sexual fulfillment. 

She was young. He could tell even through the mask, makeup and glamours she wore. He wondered if she had very much experience at “normal” love making. His mind drifted to what it would be like to make love to her. What color was her hair? What would it look like spread out on his pillow? How would she feel cuddled up against him as they slept? Could she love an old scared man such as himself?

Love? Where had that come from? He was here for sex. Yes he was looking for a long term relationship but Love? 

The sound of her boot heels moving across the bed room stopped his thoughts, and brought him fully back into character. With a quick move he readjusted the leather ring to a slightly more comfortable position and clasped his hands behind his back. Lowering his head he peered at the door through his lashes and the curtain of his black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so now you know who she is. Like it was really a surprise? LOL Now let me know what you think. Any input is welcome. Thank You.


	4. Dressed for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

Once in the bedroom Hermione began to second-guess herself. 

“What am I doing?” She asked herself. He is old enough to be my father. ‘But he doesn’t look it.’ Her inner voice spoke up. ‘You saw that body’. Oh yeah that body. It made her quiver in excitement to think of it. All lean muscle with nary a wrinkle in sight. Trying to shut down the part of her brain that was frantically asking what she thought she was doing she began to gather a few things from her bag. 

After sliding it under the bed again she looked around to make sure there were no clues as to her real identity sitting out where he might see them. The list of things to prepare was hastily shoved into a drawer. (Like he hasn’t seen Mistress Dora’s handwriting before?) But seeing a to-do list might start pieces falling together. One more look around the room and a short pep-talk later she was once more moving toward the door and the man waiting to be punished. Her lips curled into a feral smile as she thought of what she would do to the nasty potions master.

He was naked and waiting. His hands clasped behind his back, shoulders level, and head dropped meekly just as he should be. Without a word she began to dress him in the strips of leather she held.

Walking around behind him she first fastened the wide pieces of leather to his wrists leaving thin strips trailing from them. Then still behind him she fastened the other set of wide leather cuffs and thin leashes to his ankles. The silence in the room was her own idea. Both the men she had had as masters talked throughout the setting of a scene, telling her what they were planning. She liked the silence and the slight fear of the unknown. If Snape had stiffened or shown any wish to know what was planned she would have spoken but the only motions he made were the small movements necessary to allow her to place the restraints on his body. ‘He is experienced’. Her mind reminded her. ‘He probably knows or at least has an idea of what you are planning.’ Finishing with the ankle cuffs she stood.

There were only four pieces left. Setting the smaller ones aside she walked around in front of him. “Kneel” she ordered. This was one disadvantage of being the shorter partner. As he lowered himself to his knees she decided that perhaps it was not a disadvantage after all. She was standing close enough to feel the puff of his breath against the leather and silk she wore. 

She stood in silence for a moment looking down at his bent head, enjoying the moment. Then she reached down and truly touched his skin for the first time. She cupped her hand under his chin and lifted it so that he had nothing to look at but the ceiling, exposing his neck to her. This was one of the things she had learned early on. Being forced to expose your neck and was very submissive and she discovered very sexy.

Hermione slid her hand down and scraped her fingernails across then down his throat. She liked the feel of his tight swallow under her fingers so she did it again, harder. She was pleased to see small red lines follow her fingers as the nails abraded the tender skin of his throat. She continued to touch him with her fingertips and nails as she walked around so that she was standing behind him, between his legs.

She lifted the thick stiff piece of leather in her hand over his head so that it was in his line of vision. His tongue slipped out to moisten his lips as he gazed at the collar held suspended over his head. She took one end in each hand and slowly lowered it out of his range of vision and laid it against his throat. Hermione then slid one hand into the silky hair at the back of his head and pushed so that he was looking straight ahead. She then fastened the clasp at the back of his neck. 

Not able to resist feeling his body against her she leaned over his shoulder to adjust the positioning of the loop in front. Turning her head she laid her lips against his ear and softly asked. “Too tight?”

She felt his body move beneath her chest as he drew in a ragged breath and answered quietly. “No Mistress Dora.”

Not wanting to leave his body yet she asked one more question. “Remember your safe words?” His body shivered as her lips brushed his ear again. 

Snape gave a slight dip of his head in response. As if testing the limits of the collar he now wore.

“Good boy.” She whispered then sent her tongue to swirl around the outer shell of his ear as a reward for his actions. She smiled as she felt another tremor in his body just before she stepped back away from him.

This was going to be a fun weekend.

********

More leather. She was putting the wonderful material on his skin. Wide cuffs on his wrists and ankles with whip thin leashes, promised to hold him in place when she wanted them to. Then she ordered him to kneel. He had seen the pieces of black leather in her hand and knew what at least one of them was. Snape carefully knelt at his mistress’ feet and waited.

At last he was able to feel her skin on his as she cupped his chin and raised it. His eyes took in the body encased in leather before him as he raised his head. When he could tip his head no farther and all he could see was the ceiling above him she made him tremble with nothing more than a touch of her nails on his throat. He swallowed hard. 

‘Oh Merlin.’ He thought he was going to explode in another moment. Then the collar came into his view. All he could see was that sexy strip of leather with a large golden loop swinging gently above his eyes. He licked his dry lips in anticipation.

Snape blinked his eyes as she pushed his head down, moved his hair and fastened the collar. The feel of her body pressing against his back was heaven and hell. His hands still clasped at his back were between her legs. If he moved them just a little he would be able to feel her heat. Her lips on his ear burned as she spoke. He responded out of habit still focused on his hands. He argued with himself about the wisdom of moving.  
Just a small touch.  
No I can’t she is in charge.  
I want to touch.  
No.  
Please.  
No.  
I want to touch...touch...touch.  
I can’t.  
Just take a deep breath. That will lift my hands enough to touch.  
But...  
Finally he decided that if he took a deep breath it would move his hands without resulting in too much punishment while giving him the pleasure of touching her center where he wanted to. He nodded in response to her next whisper and had his breath stolen by her tongue on his ear. 

It was all he could do not to cry out as he took a breath to find that she had moved away.

********

Hermione was enjoying the feeling of power. She had felt the tension in Snape’s body as she stepped away. She knew how close he had been to being able to touch her. But that was a long way off for him. She had other plans. The only problem now was that she wanted several different things right now and she had to decide which one would happen first. But there was no reason to put off his punishment. Then she would decide what she wanted next.

As she stepped around him she reached out for the last three pieces of leather. The long leash she hooked to the loop on his collar. The second she draped over her shoulder. The smallest piece she held suspended in front of his face.

“Do you know what this is?” She inquired.

“Yes Mistress Dora.” 

“And have you ever worn one?

“Yes Mistress Dora.”

“Good.” She opened her hand and let the contents fall to the floor between them. “Put it on.” She had never seen one of these in person and was not sure she would know how to put in on him. She was going to watch and enjoy the show as he put the last leather restraint in place.

As she watched his hand close around the leather then brush against himself while he worked to fit it around the pouch between his legs, inspiration hit. She knew what she would do after his punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Big thanks to my two betas: snapesbbwlover and amethyst. With out them this story would still be a wish and a file on a broken down computer.
> 
> New A/N:  
> Huge thanks and hugs go out to my tumblr friends vonpeeps and lilsherlockian87 for their support and encouragement. It takes something special to offer the kind of help they gave when they are not even part of this fandom.


	5. Anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

As Mistress Dora held the smallest piece of leather suspended in front of his face, Snape’s breath caught in his throat.

“Do you know what this is?” She inquired.

“Yes Mistress Dora,” he forced the air past the lump to answer her. 

“And have you ever worn one?”

“Yes, Mistress Dora,” he answered knowing that his disappointment at not being able to touch her a moment ago would dissipate when she put this last piece on him. She would not be able to avoid touching him as she placed it on him.

“Good,” she opened her hand and let the contents fall to the floor between them. His eyes followed the thin leather cage to the floor. “Put it on.” 

He reached a shaking hand out to pick up the separator, while swallowing his disappointment again. It was a long time ago that he had last worn this particular piece and he was pleasantly surprised that his hands remembered how to put it into place. He could feel her eyes on him as he lifted his balls to adjust them in the small leather cage that pulled them away from his body and separated them from each other.

When he finished he slid his hands back behind himself. A soft murmur from Mistress and the leads began to move. He shivered as they slid around his body, pulling his arms in a parody of a hug behind his back. They tickled him as they wound their way around his body and attached themselves to the loop on his cock ring. The leads on his ankles slithered up his legs like small cold snakes and also attached to the ring. Then the last lead attached to his collar grew tight and hooked to the ring as well. He was bound firmly to his cock by wonderful leather strips. 

Mistress Dora was again walking around him. He could hear her boots clicking on the floor and feel her eyes evaluating him. As she came to a stop in front of him his anticipation grew. He watched as her hands came into his view and attached the final lead, this one slightly heavier than the others to the now crowded ring hanging at the base of his cock.

With a slight tug that pulled at his cock, wrists, ankles and neck she silently commanded that he follow her. With his eyes raised only enough to watch her arse move in front of him he followed her into the bedroom.

 

********

As Hermione watched his hand close around the leather then brush against himself while he worked to fit the leather around the pouch between his legs, inspiration hit. She knew what she would do for the rest of his punishment.

A whispered spell had the thin leads sliding in to clip onto his cock ring. His arms were pulled tight across his back and the leads from his ankles were short enough that he would not be able to stand. Every movement on his part pulled on his cock making it bob around as he breathed. 

Slowly she walked to him and clipped the last strip of leather to the ring. Turning around she walked to the bed room leading him. Hermione smiled with the knowledge that he was being led by his cock where ever she wanted him to go.

As she entered the bedroom she stopped and frowned. The St. Andrew’s cross that she had set up at the end of the bed had seemed a good idea an hour ago but now would cover his body too much for what she had planned. With a quiet swish of her wand, hidden in the crop she carried, it disappeared. All that remained was the large bed with posts that stretched to the ceiling.

Hermione led Severus to the foot of the bed, turned around and unclipped the leash and stepped back from him. A quiet word and the wrist and ankle leads fell loose.

“Kneel on the bed facing it,” she ordered.

He was quick to move. In a movement as smooth as fluid he pulled himself up onto the bed, knelt facing the head of the bed and then put his hands behind his back again. Another softly spoken spell had the leads on his wrists pulling his hands out to the sides. Then the leather slid up the posts of the bed to pull his arms up and out until he was kneeling as upright as possible. The leads on his ankles slithered out to the posts at the bottom and pulled his legs wide spread. Professor Severus Snape was now as helpless and as much at “Mistress Dora’s” mercy as any person could be. Now the fun would begin.

********

As they entered the bedroom Snape was feeling his excitement grow. He was bound in wonderful leather, and on his way to be punished by the most sexually enticing woman he had ever met. When she stopped he did also. She moved and muttered a spell and the bed changed. She was standing in front of him, so he could not see what she had done, but he felt the movement at the bed. She led him to the bed and he saw that it was a tall poster bed, dressed in the same shades of red and black that his Mistress was dressed in.

She left him and the leads fell away. Her order to kneel on the bed gave him a slight pause as he wondered what she was planning. He moved quickly to avoid further punishment. Using his hands to lever himself, he moved onto the bed. Keeping his head down, he placed his hands behind himself again.

As the leather cords pulled his arms out and up to attach themselves to the top of the posts, he started to understand what she planned and felt the cock ring tighten as more blood rushed to his cock. His legs were pulled wide apart leaving his cock and balls hanging over the bed.

Her heels clicked on the floor again as she moved around the room. Small sounds told him that she was opening drawers in the dresser he has seen against the wall. He heard the tapping of her heels as she approached the bed again. He felt his breath catch in his throat when a long wooden paddle came into his view; it was the type of paddle used to discipline unruly school boys. 

“Do you need your safe word now?” Mistress Dora asked.

“No Mistress,” he answered as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

He felt her move to stand behind him. She pulled at the plug still lodged in his arse, and he twitched as it rubbed against his prostate on the way out.

“We don’t need this right now,” her voice was smooth “I want you to name off the mistakes, in the proper order. You will receive one blow for each one. If you do not name them in the correct order, you will start over. Do you understand?”

Snape’s brain started racing to try to remember the correct order as his mouth answered. “Yes, Mistress Dora.”

“Begin,” she ordered.

********

Hermione moved over to the dresser and opened the drawer she had filled earlier. Inside were several different paddles and floggers. She choose her favorite and walked over to the bed. Sliding the chosen paddle onto the bed in front of Snape she asked her questions to make sure this would be as enjoyable for him as for her. His responses turned her on more and as she moved around to stand behind him and removed the plug from him. No need to cause excess pain. As she prepared to start the spanking she felt more comfortable than she had felt in a long time. Letting him decide on the starting time, she gave the order for him to start listing his mistakes.

As his voice finished naming the first mistake she swung the paddle connecting hard across the middle of his arse, leaving a bright pink mark across it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New A/N:  
> Huge thanks and hugs go out to my tumblr friends vonpeeps and lilsherlockian87 for their support and encouragement. It takes something special to offer the kind of help they gave when they are not even part of this fandom.


	6. Good Night Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Not mine. If they were the books would not be in the children’s section. I just borrowed the characters created and owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I promise to return them freshly cleaned and Obliviated when I am done with them.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer:  
> This was originally written in 2003. It has been languishing on an obscure site since. I have recently returned to the world of fan-fiction and decided to re-post it. All errors are mine and mine alone. They are almost the only things that I own and I cherish them.
> 
> Original A/N:  
> A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful betas snapesbbwlover and amethyst. Without them I would not have had the guts to post this.  
> Also big thanks (or blame) go to Zephyr and GrrArrg for holding me at wand point to make me get over my phobia about posting.

As the wide wooden paddle impacted for the last time on the ass of the man tied to the bed “Mistress Dora” gave a sigh of desire. He was pleasantly pink from the spanking he had received. Only one mistake half way through the list meant he had only received a dozen blows from the paddle. 

Leaning in so that her body was pressed against the warm skin she whispered into his ear. “Good boy.” She allowed her hand to caress the warm flesh for a moment, before returning the paddle to the dresser. Along the way she absently cast a cleaning spell on the plug she had removed earlier and placed it in a drawer. Returning to the bed she placed her newest toy just under the pillow enough that Severus Snape was not able to see what it was. 

Standing on the bed in front of the man she issued another order. “Undress me.” 

With a minimal lift of her leg he was able to grasp the zipper with his teeth and assist in removing her boot. With a slight stumble the other boot was removed in the same manner and kicked off the bed. Grasping his hair Hermione brought his mouth to the top of her corset, and guided the end of one cord to his mouth. With a nod he pulled. The garment magically released as she stepped back from him. His eyes were deceptively lowered as she threw the black and red leather to the floor with her boots. She knew from similar experiences that he could see her quite well. The thick leather collar did not allow his head to be lowered very far.

With only the gloves, panties and mask remaining Hermione took the small steps necessary to bring her up against the man who knelt at the foot of the bed. Grasping his hair in her hands she directed his mouth to the side strings of the panties. With a little twist the string came undone, exposing a tantalizing curve of hip. Releasing his hair she stepped back, the movement was enough to cause the panties to pool around her ankle. They were then kicked off to join the rest of the items on the floor.

“Unless you need your safe word or I tell you directly to answer me, you are not to utter a single word. Do you understand?”

His silent nod was answer enough. His eyes were devouring her as she moved off the bed and retrieved the item from under the pillow. His eyes widened as he saw the phallus clearly for the first time. Knowing that she had his undivided attention she ran her hand gently from the base to the tip of the device in her hand, then moved to stand next to the bed near the captive tied to it.

Placing the tip of the dildo to the tip of his dripping cock she muttered an incantation. His cock jumped, breaking the contact. A gasp and the widening of his eyes told her that he knew the spell. Silently she brought the cock in her hand to her mouth. Her tongue slid from the base to the tip then circled once, mimicking the movement her hands had performed a moment ago.

Severus leaned back in the restraints and moaned. As her lips closed around the head he threw back his head and closed his eyes. A moment later they flew open, and met the mischievous twinkle in his mistress’ eyes. With a sucking pop she removed the dildo from her mouth.

“You didn’t expect that did you?”

His mouth opened but no sound emerged as he remembered her instructions.

“I don’t want you to forget that it is not you I am touching. When you close your eyes you will see what I am doing as well as feel it as if I were doing it to you.”

As he watched and processed this new information, she sucked the head back into her mouth and began to suck, without moving the cock. His small movements clearly begged for more. As she began to chew gently she was struck with any idea. Moving around behind the man bound to the bed, she slid the dildo out and licked the length.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck yourself?” Her question was met with the required silence, as she ran the tip down his back and across the still pink ass. “Perhaps we will find out later?” Some ideas were best used another time.

Again using the dildo as a lolly, she moved back to the front of the bed. Climbing up on it she spent a great deal of time positioning pillows so that she was comfortable and he could see clearly. She then began to use it to excite and tease herself, starting with her breasts. 

Sliding the moist toy between her breasts she used one hand to close them around the cool rubber. Holding them there she pushed the dildo up to her mouth and licked the head. The breath of the man at the end of the bed hissed sharply. A few more licks and the process of lubrication was complete and the sounds from the man were more desperate. As she continued to lick and work it between her breasts she was turning herself on by teasing him to the brink of his control. Control that she was determined to test to the limits.

Sliding it down her body, she arched as it passed her navel. Watching her captive she slowly slid it around her lower lips. As she did, it picked up more lubrication from the moisture that had leaked out. A teasingly small movement later the head entered her slightly. His eyes closed and a moan escaped from his mouth. 

As she began to slowly pump going a little deeper with each thrust he began to match her movements as far as the restraints would allow him to move. With a final move she seated the dildo fully inside her. His groan of disappointment when she didn’t move it was almost a word. Holding the firm rubber deep inside of her, she began to pulse her interior muscles around it. The pleading noises from the foot of the bed began to turn her on more. The feeling of power that she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. His hands wrapped themselves around the strips of leather attached to his wrists. 

Deciding that she had teased herself enough, she began moving, then as her movement sped up, as she began to fully pleasure herself. Her fingers began to move over her clit as the dildo filled her. The vision of him pumping into the air, with his head thrown back, all of his weight held by his hands on the thin leather leads, turned her on even more. A liquid fire started to build up in the pit of her stomach as her orgasm built. The fire grew until it engulfed her entire being and she cried out in release.

As she exploded his restraints, including the cock ring and ball cage, released suddenly and he was held up only by the fact that his hands were clutched around the leads over his head. The surprise on his face turned to bliss as his release overcame him. The pure pleasure that filled his eyes caused her to continue to spasm around the phallus still inside of her, for a few moments longer.

As they came down from their mutual release his eyes opened again to peer into her masked face, looking for something. Feeling generous she smiled gently. “Good boy. You are forgiven for earlier.” Knowing how busy his week had been she decided to make his night more comfortable.

“You may lie down over there.” Mistress Dora pointed to the other side of the bed from where she lay. “And go to sleep.”

“Thank you Mistress” Was his quiet reply as he crawled across the bed and lay where she had indicated. Feeling cared for and fulfilled he quickly fell asleep, to rest so that he would be able to please his Mistress more the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Yeah...This is all I managed to finish back then. I originally had planned to continue the story, but...well life and negative comments got in the way. I have not decided if I will continue it at this point. It will depend on my muse. Hopefully she has not died of old age by now?
> 
> New A/N:  
> Huge thanks and hugs go out to my tumblr friends vonpeeps and lilsherlockian87 for their support and encouragement. It takes something special to offer the kind of help they gave when they are not even part of this fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N:  
> Huge thanks and hugs go out to my tumblr friends vonpeeps and lilsherlockian87 for their support and encouragement. It takes something special to offer the kind of help they gave when they are not even part of this fandom.


End file.
